Most returnless fuel delivery systems which use an in-tank fuel pressure regulator require an energy absorbing device mounted on or near the fuel rail. The energy absorbing device serves to compensate for fuel pressure pulsations created in the fuel rail that occur as a result of sequential firing of the fuel injectors.
A current method of absorbing these fuel pressure pulsations is to use a rather large damper. The large damper uses a diaphragm sub assembly which includes a diaphragm, seat and retainer. This sub assembly requires a separate assembly line, and thus is costly and time-consuming to manufacture. Currently, many conventional diaphragms use a crimped center piece which can cut the diaphragm if improperly crimped to the diaphragm during assembly. In order to mount this type of damper on a fuel rail, a large cup must be brazed to the rail. The damper is then sealed in the cup about its circumference with a large o-ring located between the damper and cup. A separate circlip is then used to secure the damper in the cup. Thus, current dampers are large, complex and difficult to assemble and mount, and costly.